Vanilla Realization
by miss.ninja.kimi
Summary: Naruto was like vanilla ice cream. Pure and untainted. [oneshot] [SakuNaru][Please R&R!]


**Vanilla Realization**

oneshot  
SakuNaru  
I own NOTHING!  
I actually got this idea from watching Kids Next Door. Enjoy!

Naruto would always talk about how the days in Konoha were so sunny and nice, but for me, the days were always cold.

Cold. Just like the night when Sasuke-kun left and betrayed us.

Naruto meant well. He could see my pain and how much I grieved for Sasuke, but instead of going into a jealously rant, he tried to help. They were little things that somehow managed to brighten up my day. A bento box delivered to my house exactly when the clock struck twelve, treating me to Ichiraku ramen (Gama-chan grew exceptionally skinny that day) and even offering to help me with my training. In his deep blue eyes, I knew my pain caused him pain.

I hated feeling this way, so helpless and vulnerable.

Today he and I walked to the ice cream parlor, his treat again. I hesitated at first, but when he assured me that Gama-chan was plump once again I accepted.

We were silent today. I didn't feel much like talking. Usually, Naruto fills in my empty void with his chattering, but today was different.

With nothing to talk about my thoughts drifted to Sasuke. Again I was filled with this chilling feeling that refused to go away. Would Sasuke's memory haunt me for the rest of my life?

"We're here, Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed suddenly. I snapped out of my thoughts and realized we were standing in front of an ice cream parlor. I nodded over to Naruto and we both stepped inside.

"What can I get the lovely couple on this fine evening?" asked the old lady at the counter. Naruto blushed slightly while I corrected her.

"Ma'am, Naruto and I aren't a couple…"

"Oh…" she replied, looking a little disappointed. "What can I get the two friends?"

"Ah, I'll have vanilla ice cream in a cup, old lady!" Naruto responded eagerly. "What about you, Sakura-chan?"

"I'll have the same." I stated. I don't know why I didn't get strawberry, my favorite. Vanilla just seemed right for today.

The old lady went whisked away into the kitchens and soon Naruto and I had our ice cream. She also laid out a table full of other stuff to add o our ice cream, like sprinkles, assorted syrups, marshmallows, etc.

"You should try the chocolate syrup," the old lady recommended to Naruto. "It's really quite good with vanilla."

"Are you crazy, old lady?" Naruto exclaimed. "Vanilla ice cream is best by itself, pure and sweet."

Pure and sweet…

I unconsciously grabbed the chocolate syrup bottle and slowly squeezed it out on the ice cream. When I was done, I carefully put the bottle back and looked at my ice cream.

I gasped.

The patterns of the chocolate syrup looked like Sasuke-kun's cursed markings…

Naruto looked at me with worry. "Sakura-chan, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." I lied and dipped the spoon into the ice cream. I brought the spoon back to my lips and swallowed the cold ice cream.

Something about it tasted wrong. I immediately put the spoon back in it's cup.

The ice cream, it reminded me too much of Sasuke-kun…

Sasuke-kun, he was best when he was pure, and maybe he wasn't so sweet to me, but still, he was better like that than the way he was now…

And now, something about him was wrong, like the ice cream…The evil he was tainted with might make him become stronger, might make the ice cream taste better, but there was something wrong about it.

And Naruto…he's like vanilla ice cream, he's always been like that. Always caring for me, always protecting me…

---Flashback---

_"Sasuke, you saved us from the Sand ninja, didn't you?"_

_"…No. It was Naruto…"_

---End Flashback---

And no matter how harshly I treated him, he was always there for me…

I stood up from my seat. The ice cream was bringing back too many painful memories.

"Sakura-chan?"

I rushed out of the ice cream parlor, trying to block out all of my emotions. I heard Naruto slam Gama-chan on the counter and run after me, but right now, I didn't care.

I continued running, my feet hurting, now with blisters. Why were emotions so hard?

"Sakura-chan!"

His arm grabbed my shoulder, and I looked at him with tearing eyes. His expression softened.

"What's wrong, Sakura-chan?"

I looked away from him and noticed where I was. We were at the bench where Sasuke had knocked me unconscious before leaving for the Sound.

"Naruto, I couldn't stop him…"

"I know."

"But Naruto…"

"Hmm? What's wrong, Sakura-chan?"

I flung my arms around him, now letting all of my tears flow freely. "Don't ever change, Naruto…"

Naruto returned the hug, letting my cry freely. It felt so nice to have someone to lean on, someone to cry on, to know that I wasn't alone. He had been there for me the whole time, and I was so stupid and couldn't see that…

That Naruto really cared about me.

"Don't ever change Naruto."

"I won't." he told me softly.

**-----One Month Later-----**

It had been one month since I told Naruto not to change, and ever since then, a lot happened. We became closer, and I laughed more. Thoughts about Sasuke stopped hurting and I found out that Konoha really did have nice sunny days.

We returned to the ice cream parlor again. The old lady still worked the counter, and she gave us the same friendlier smile she had done before.

"What can I get the lovely couple on this fine evening?" she asked us. We both grinned, and I didn't correct her.

"Two vanilla ice creams in a cup, please!"

* * *

A/N: My first one shot ever! Did you like it? I hope you did! Review please? 


End file.
